1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver for a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a driver for a plasma display panel having a separated board structure that can reduce parasitic resonance by shortening the length of a cable used for power transmission by separating a board having a Y electrode switch thereon from a board having an X electrode switch thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display panel includes a plurality of unit cells, each of which includes a front panel, a rear panel and separation walls interposed therebetween. Each unit cell is filled with a main discharge gas, such as neon (Ne) or helium (He), and an inert gas containing a small amount of xenon (Xe). When this plasma display panel is discharged by high frequency voltage, the inert gas causes vacuum ultraviolet rays, and phosphors formed between the separation walls emit light, thereby displaying an image. Therefore, a power supply that applies high frequency voltage to the plasma display panel is necessarily employed.
The above-described plasma display panel is attracting attention as a display device in that it is thin and lightweight.
Due to price competition between liquid crystal displays and display devices using plasma display panels, there is a need for a reduction in product weight, thickness, size and manufacturing costs. This same applies to power supplies for plasma display panels.
As for these power supplies for plasma display panels, an integrated board structure in which a power conversion circuit, a Y electrode switch and an X electrode switch are arranged within a single board, is under consideration.
Power, which is switched through a Y electrode switch and an X electrode switch, needs to be transmitted to a Y electrode and an X electrode arranged at both sides of a plasma display panel. Here, cables are necessary to transmit the power. However, parasitic inductance components, being generated in proportion to the cable length, cause the distortion of waveforms of the power being transmitted, and undesirable heat is generated in the electrode switches.